Pansy Point Of View
by Angel-Girl-1103
Summary: The Man She loves, The man she never had


A/N I don't own any of these Characters they belong to JK Rowling she is amazing writer.

This story is from none other then Pansy point of view.

The boy she loves, the boy she never had.

I stood there behind the cheery blossom tree and a couple feet away there stood the love of my life and the girl I hated most kissing each other like there was no care in the world, and truly there wasn't at least not to them. I could feel my heart breaking and tears dripping from my eyes I let out a long sigh and whispered to no one "It was only a matter of time …"

He had loved her all long even though he hadn't known it …well I think at one point he had, back in our first year he'd seen her and couldn't look away I know this because I stood right next to him, and from what I heard on the train she muggle born so I knew he'd would make an attempt to forget anything stunning about her as soon as I told him she was nothing more then a mudblood, he simply nodded and looked away.

I was selfish I wanted him all to myself and I tried so hard to make him notice that I was in love with him, I was the one good enough for him … not her. Though he never looked at me like he looked at her … even when he was calling her names and putting her and her friends down, I could see it, even though his pride made him blind to see it, his ego wouldn't let him even consider it … I saw it all … the love he held for just her … and I hated her for it.

I never personally had no problem with Muggle Born Wizard or Witches even though I was brought up the same he was, I had a best friend that was muggle born though I had to keep our friendship secret otherwise her and my life would be in danger though that's besides the point, point is I truly for the first time hated someone out pure jealousy and because of that I hated myself for being so stupid and foolish and for the fact I hated someone …for all the wrong reasons.

It's not like it was her fault …she was smart, brave, courageous and of course she was beautiful, unfortunately she always had been even with her hair the way it had been and her teeth …though it did become much different in the fourth year when he hexed her teeth and them grow down to the ground, and she got them turned to a normal size.

Her beauty had truly shown even more so, I remember …when we had gone to the Yule Ball he couldn't take his eyes off of her, she looked even more stunningly beautiful, I confronted him then, he only told me to stop talking such rubbish, though I knew.

It had been 6 years since that happened the Dark Lord was now gone Potter had defeated him for good, though the time during the war they had pared up and became partners because they worked so good together Death Eaters even though they didn't admit it, feared the both of them working together, I had never seen such team work of course he claimed it was to save his own ass, and at the time he thought it was, I was there too.

* Flash back *

"_Pansy go with Neville to the eastern gate, you two have got make sure Potter and Weasley makes it, me and Granger will take out the other ten Death Eaters" He said to me, looking dead serious, Blaise spoke up "Hey why are you going with Granger?" He looked annoyed by this point and said "Because Blaise I don't want to rely on someone who can't even cast a spell fast enough to save both are asses, we all know Granger can save my ass faster than any of you could" I heard her stifle a laugh from behind him._

"_Can you actually really trust this mudblood Malfoy?" I spoke only out of jealousy, he turned and glared at me and replied "Yes Parkinson which is more then what I could say for you" I flinched at his harshness, but stood my ground "how could you say that?" I asked with much fury in my heart, I've known Draco sense we were kids and we use to be close, it all changed after we reached Hogwarts._

"_You almost let me die back there Parkinson, if it weren't for Granger I would have been dead" was his only reply, the sad thing of it was, it was the truth I was so scared though I just froze up I couldn't even react to what almost happened to one person I loved, so they partnered up as a team, and they were damn good._

*End of Flash back*

Eventually they became real partners as Auror and they were consider the best. Potter was also of course by far the best single handedly but when it came to teamwork they were consider the best by far.

He was still so blind by his pride when he had first started as her partner at the Ministry she just accepted him as partner nothing else she was into Oliver Wood, which really pissed him off, of course he didn't understand why.

I knew …

Exactly why …

Finally when I decided to get some courage to tell him how I felt about him, I find him here with her … holding her in his arms kissing her with so much passion.

It hurt me to even glimpse at them, but I couldn't help it, he had finally realized his love for her and she I guess found she returned his love.

They pulled from the kiss still in each others arms looking into to each others eyes he leaned forward and whispered in her ear and she smiles at him and nods and then they Disapparated together, and that was it, the man I love was gone.

I fell to my knees and started sobbing uncontrollably, had someone seen me they would have thought I was lost someone important to me, which in truth I hadn't lost any one …after all how can you lose someone who was never yours to begin with.

A/N please review tell me what your thoughts are lol.


End file.
